A Quick Response (QR) code is a two-dimensional matrix barcode. The QR code is a black and white image that may be used to encode data. A QR code may encode significantly more data than a Universal Product Code (UPC) barcode.
One use of the QR code is to encode a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) to a web resource. For example, a QR code may encode a URL that links to information at a website on the web (also referred to as the Internet). Scanning the QR code with a QR scanner (e.g., a camera on a phone with a QR reader application) may direct a browser or other application to the website at the URL that was encoded by the QR code. A QR code may be located in print media or attached to objects or at a location so that when the QR code is scanned, the encoded URL points to information on the web that is related to the object where the QR code is located.
When a QR code is associated with an object or location, it is important that the correct QR code has been placed with the correct object. In this manner, when the QR code is scanned, the encoded URL will point the browser application to the correct website that provides information, as appropriate, relating to the associated object or location.
Consideration is now being given to systems and methods to ensure that the QR code and its designated location or object that it is attached to always match.